


You and I

by edgeofmyniall



Series: You And I [1]
Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Niall Horan smut - Freeform, Niall Horan/ Selena Gomez smut, Niall Horan/1d smut, Niall Horan/Harry Styles Smut, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik Smut, one direction smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofmyniall/pseuds/edgeofmyniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had very little in common. He was a god, and she was a mortal. His power caused people to fuck each others brains out, and she was a virgin longing for a man’s touch, but they longed for something more. Their two very different worlds could never be one, unless an outside force came into play. Never did the god of sex think that he would fall for the mere mortal virgin that never payed him any attention while in the temple. Love is a powerful thing, but so is sex. It’s so powerful that it can make the purest soul do some incredibly nasty things. However, they both have to journey through this attraction to find if it’s just sex or if it’s something more that they both longed for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eternal Fuck Affair

They were arguing again. Like always, Mora and Sophia were arguing over who would get to have sex with me. While others might find it amusing like my brothers as they laugh at the girls, I find it rather boring and pretentious since I’ve heard this argument for centuries now. That’s one of the major downfalls of being immortal. Another downside is that we’re limited to the people we actually fuck on a regular basis. Yep, you guessed it, Mora and Sophia are my family. Sisters to be exact and so are the rest of the gods.

Oh did I not mention that? We’re all gods, all eight of us. My brothers and sisters don’t mind fucking each other since we can’t exactly get pregnant, except with the help of the goddess of fertility, and to be honest I didn’t mind it at first, but then I saw the mortals have sex with people outside their family. Then I got disgusted with it, not sex in particular. No, I could never get tired of fucking, or watching the women screaming my name when their undoing is from my cause. I fucking love sex, but I got disgusted with fucking my siblings, but I dare not tell my family.

So I fuck my sisters to keep them happy, which is my brother, Harry’s, power. We all have special powers that we use to keep the mortals intact. These powers that we were born with have their advantages and disadvantages. One time, Louis the god of war, got so mad at the mortals that he sent them into war amongst themselves and didn’t let up until Liam, the god of peace, fought Louis to make him stop. Liam won, of course, but the mortals hardly had anyone left alive so they started procreating with the survivors.

My sister, Mora, the goddess of fertility, helped me make new mortals, but kept making the woman extremely fertile. They would birth screaming babies out of their once tight pussies in two’s, three’s, and I once saw Mora grant this woman the ability to birth five children. I just like granting the people the ability to have mind-blowing sex, almost as if I was giving them the ability to fuck me.

My brother Zayn is the god of deception so whenever someone gets an itch for manipulating their neighbor into buying three cows for the price of the promised five, he’s working his power in them. Akakios is the only virgin goddess, and she would have to be since she’s the goddess of innocence. She’s the reason why we have so many virgin mortals. I love to fuck a virgin. They are much harder to convince to have sex with, but they eventually do give in; they are so tight, and the way they firmly hold you when they come is the signature of a good fuck that even an immortal god would feel proud.

My sister, Sophia, is the goddess of fire and water. She’s the reason why our home is above the mortals. When she gets mad, she sends down fire from the mountain that we live on. True story about Soph; she actually got so mad at Harry for pulling down her robes that she sent fire down to the mortals. That’s wiped out a couple of generations. She’s learning to control that anger, but she was smart when she made water to surround the mountain. Mortals have to risk their lives to cross the thrashing waters that crash violently against the rocks of our holy home. The mortals call it Mount Vouno, but we call it home. At least it is sometimes. It’s times like this when my sisters are fighting over me that I want to go down to the mortals and forget that I was ever a god.

I watch Sophia sigh in defeat as Mora walks gracefully over to where I’m sitting. Her long golden hair bounces against her very exposed cleavage and her golden wings that are attached to her back. Her white robes, that cling to her body, trail the palace floor as she begins to undress herself. We’re all used to each other so watching us fuck is like watching cattle eat grass or taking a shit.

I try to avoid eye contact with Mora, but she is close enough to me that my chair turns from Mora using her powers to face her. Her naked body is inches from me, and I feel every instinct in me to rip her pussy apart with my tongue, but I know her game. She likes to tease, and tease me she does. My sister bends over so that we are face to face, and I’m trying to look her in the eyes, but nipple-hardened breasts are touching my robed-covered legs. Her right hand gently grabs ahold of my arm as her face brushes up against my ear.

“Lucky me,” she breathes into my ear, “I get to fuck the god of sex tonight.” A tiny giggle echoes throughout the palace, and I feel my cock growing hard.

She slowly begins to walk around me while slowly trailing her finger across my body and around the back of my neck. My wings flutter making goosebumps appear on my skin at the touch of Mora, and I know it won’t be long before we are fucking.

“Eager are we?” Mora laughs as finishes up her lap around me. Almost as instinct, my hands grab the gold hem of my white robes, and I pull my robes up to my waist. Mora bit her bottom lip as her grow black from the sight of my dick. My hunger for her to fuck me has become a starvation. I know this isn’t normal, but fuck it. I’m the god of sex for a reason.

“Come fuck me ‘til you scream,” I growl, and Mora straddles her legs over mine, and I feel her slowly lower herself onto my cock, rocking her hips back and forth. My hands cup her breasts as I lean forward to gently nip her collarbone. Mora’s head rolls head back, her golden hair falling back, while her breathing is escalating. I look up and see all of my siblings watch us fuck. They are all turned on by the sight of us. My brothers and sisters are touching themselves as usual, especially Harry. His hand is palming his hard dick as he watches me wreck our sister. Our eyes meet, and I feel the burning knots in my stomach. I grab ahold of Mora’s hips and rock them harder as our bodies ruin each other. I never lose my eyesight of Harry as I lift my hips off the chair and push myself farther into Mora. I know Harry is imagining us fuck Mora senseless. Her head rolls forward and her mouth finds my neck. I sink my fingernails into her skin as my body tenses. My undoing shoots into Mora as she calls out my name.

“Niall,” Mora rasps out breathless. Mora turns her head to look at our family, and they are watching us still like hawk, awaiting our next move. I push Mora off and turn my chair back to the head of the table where I was sitting. I pull my robes down as they once were as I grab the cluster of red grapes and begin to eat them without hesitation. Mora scoffs and turns to walk over to her robes that she pulled off before she got on top of me. Harry walks over to Mora, his eyes avoiding all contact with mine, and helps Mora into her robes. Mora wraps her arms around Harry’s neck and kisses him deeply. Their tongues swirl around in each other’s mouths before they pull away.

“Thank you brother,” Mora says louder than usual, “at least I have one brother who knows how to treat me well.”

“Fuck off,” I snarl. Mora walks out of Harry’s embrace and towards me. She lends down to kiss me on the mouth, but not before I lean out of her aiming. I use my arm as a defense to push her off, thinking that would piss her off, but instead she laughs and walks away to do whatever her fertile heart wants to do. Harry rubs the back of his neck, and shamefully walks over to me. He pulls back the chair next to mine, and we sit in silence. Harry’s green eyes watch my mouth as I continue to eat the grapes. Harry leans forward and clears his throat. My eyes cut to him, watching him run his finger through his curly brown hair.

“Do you think you’re up to it tonight?” Harry asks, his breath raspy as if it was a secret question. I take in the sight of my brother. His wide mouth formed a subtle smirk as Sophia and Liam pass us to go to the throne room. Harry’s broad shoulders and arms glistened from the sweat from the excitement of earlier. I will admit that all of my brothers were attractive just as my sisters, but Harry was my favorite brother. We got along better than anyone in the palace, especially in private. During our excursions together, we would involve a mortal virgin woman, but sometimes one of our sisters would take the place of the virgin. My forefinger runs along my bottom lip, feeling the softness and wetness that was still left by Mora. I lean closer to Harry and my eyes are fixed upon the gold hem of his robes that hangs off his shoulder. Harry’s eyes grow with anticipation before I answer.

“Not tonight brother,” I whisper. It wasn’t a secret that Harry and I fuck, but it’s not something I felt great about. If I had to chose between fucking my siblings or fucking mortals, I’d chose the mortals every damn time.

Slight disappointment crossed Harry’s face, but Harry nodded his head as an understanding. He straightened up and stood up from the table. He started to walk away, but stopped. Harry turned to me, leaned down to kiss the top of my head, then whispered, “Finish your dinner brother,” before walking into the throne room. Everyone was in the throne room, I suppose, since it’s time for the mortals to visit the temple they built for us. We all gather in the throne room that overlooks the town before flying down to visit the temple ourselves during the time of sacrifice. They all left me alone, but I didn’t mind. I had other things on my mind rather than worry about mortals who wanted to have a good time like I had earlier.

This kind of thing happened every night. My sisters would argue about who I fuck, and one of the brothers would ask if I was willing to fuck them too. Don’t get me wrong I fucking love sex, or I wouldn’t be the god of sex. I just get tired of fucking the same people over and over again. I can’t even fuck all of my brothers and sisters since Akakios is a virgin and Zayn isn’t in the palace half the time. He’s always with the mortals in his human form. He was lucky in the fact that he can also change shape shift into different looking humans. One time, he turned himself into this unbelievably hot prostitute that I didn’t realize it was him until he came home later that night and told the siblings about it.

As a god, time has no meaning, and years as a mortal are seconds to us. Tonight was no excuse. While it was a different night, the same argument arose from my siblings. I just got finished fucking Sophia and Liam on the throne room floor, both gasping for breath. While fucking them was more than pleasurable, I came twice, it wasn’t what I longed for. Harry, with a twinkle in his eye, was walking towards me, still palming himself from the free fuck show that everyone had just gotten. Louis was fucking Mora up against the marble wall. With both of her hands pinned against the marble with only one of Louis’ hands, his free hand cupped Mora’s mouth, keeping her screams to a muffled shrill. Akakios, sitting in her throne, is unaffected by any of her surroundings.

“Niall, my brother,” Harry clasped his hand on my shoulder, “what a fucking fuck show that was! You had Soph melted before you even touched her.” Sophia’s moaning interrupted mine and Harry’s conversation, and we both turn our heads to see Liam’s head in between Sophia’s legs.

“I finished her off,” I say shrugging my shoulders, “maybe her pussy is still hungry for more.” I turn my head to the opening of the throne room. The columns holding up the palace held no real defense for our home. The wind swept throughout the palace, cooling our hot, sweaty bodies off. I didn’t realize I had been walking until my feet stopped at the top of the staircase that lead all the way down to the bottom of the mountain. If any human survived Lake Limni, the climb up the stairs that winds around the mountain, would surely kill them. I look out at the colorful clouds that covered the town next to the lake. Poli was a marketing town, and everyone had a job. At the other end of the town was where the temple faces us. We fly above the clouds and swoop in through the roof watching the mortals worship us. I wonder what the mortals were doing right now…

A hand on my lower back startles me out of my train of thought. I look over to see Harry smiling at the sunrise; his grip pulling me closer to him.

“Brother,” Harry turns his head to face me, “I want to feel the way they do.” Harry nods toward our brothers and sisters. Harry’s right hand tenderly grabs mine and pulls it under the slit of his robes. I feel the wetness of Harry’s mouth on my neck as his grip on my hand loosens. His cock is hard from the steadiness of his palming. I lace my fingers over his dick, feeling every inch of him. My eyes roll back, making my blinking faster as I curl my fingers around his dick and begin to slowly pump my hand. Harry grabs the back of my hair, pulling it back giving him better access to my neck. Harry flicks his tongue against my skin as my grip tightens on my brother’s dick. Both of our breaths are hitching and I feel Harry’s body tighten up as I quicken my hand movements. Harry’s grip on my head becomes stronger and his eyes screw shut as his breathing becomes shallow.

I pull my hand out from beneath his robes and wipe Harry’s release on mine. Harry lets go of my hair and lifts his head up. Before he speaks, I jump through the columns and into the sunrise sky. My wings catch wind and open up as I fly over the clouds. I spin around hoping I would become dizzy, but I never do. I’m tired of the arguments, and the longing for something else. I dive down through the clouds and see the lake thrashing against the rocks at the bottom of the mountain. I fly closer to the evil waters, going faster than I anticipated. I feel as if I’m going to crash against the rocks and drown in the water if I don’t slow down. If I did maybe this yearning in me would no longer exist. I like this idea, but I’m immortal so I cannot die. I pull my body up just in time to feel the spray of water hit my face. I straighten my body and zoom across the water making waves in the lake. I land on my feet at the dock in no time. The townspeople stop whatever they are doing to look at me. Jaws drop and eyes widen when they realize that they are in the midst of one of their gods.

“Someone go tell the overseer! A god has come down to visit us!” a fisherman gathering up his dropped fish yelled out, and a small girl runs off the dock towards the temple on the other side of Poli. My wings relax, and I begin to walk down the dock looking over each mortal who bows in honor of me. As I step off the dock and onto the dirt path that leads into town, I see people are gathered to gain sight of me. The townspeople begin to cheer as I make my way through the crowd. Chants of my name and the begging of couples soon fill the air, and as I look around the people are on edge as to why I’m here.

“My good people of Poli,” my voice booms of the mortals, silencing them, “I have heard your prayers, and I am here to grant them!” Cheers of the people flow over the silence as I walk through the town.

“Tonight, you will drink in merriment and fuck each other until your brains implode!” I cry out, raising my arms. I grab my bow and arrow from my back pouch and aim the arrow towards the sky. Pulling the arrow back with the bow, I let go of the golden feathers and watch it sail into the sky. The arrow explodes and golden ashes land over the people. I look to my right and see a young couple, drunk with sexual desire. I look at them all over and wink to them.

“These young people will start the party,” I point to them, and all at once they begin to tongue fuck each other, feeling each other’s bodies. They fall to ground and begin to rip off the clothes of their lover before they begin to enjoy the fulfillment of my promise. Couples all around me began to fuck as I make my way through town. A young woman at the ripe age of seventeen, stepped in front of me blocking me from my walk. She fell to her knees, bowing to me. With her head facing the ground, she reached up with one hand to touch the hem of my robes.

“What is your name child?” I ask, looking down on the pure black hair of the woman in front of me.

“Mavri Gynaika, your holiness,” Mavri said, and without letting me speak another word, she began to explain her request.

“Niall, I have prayed to you for a long time to send me someone who would rid me of my purity, and wholly you sent yourself to answer my prayer.” The dark skinned girl, raising her head to look at me, lets go of my hem and reaches under my robes, feeling my hard cock grow at the touch of her.

“Dear one, I am not the man you search for, for I know you could never handle my touch, let alone my mighty arrow. But alas, the man you search for will come tonight and rid you of your innocence.” I grab ahold of her arm and pull loose her grip. I bend down and kiss the top of her head. As I straighten up, the girl faints from my touch.

“Fuckin’ knew it,” a chuckle leaves my lips.

Someone might see this as chaos, but this is a fucking party. People everywhere are reaching the best orgasms of their life. I see so many people on their knees sucking dick, and women are on the ground pulling the hair of their lover that’s in between their legs. My dick is hard from people falling under my sexual power. The only thing that would make this better than what it already is, is finding a virgin and fuck the shit out of her.

More people are gathering around me as I try to make my way through the city, crowding the roads that people’s homes are on. I push aside some humans, but there’s so many of them that the only possible way for me to get out of there is to fly. I lift my head and my wings spring to life. With one swift sweep, I’m up in the air, and I can hear the disappointment in the people’s voices. I retrieved my bow and arrow and shoot a golden arrow towards where I was standing. The arrow cracks the ground when it lands, and I feel my power working in the people as they begin to fuck each other. I laugh at the orgy happening in the middle of town. I fly over to the temple, watching people fall under my sensual power as I fly over them.

I slowly land on the roof of the temple careful not land in one of the openings above all of our statues they have in the roof for the smoke; I flew fast and high enough that the mortals lost track of me. By now half of the city is having sex with anyone or anything they can get their hands on. I sit on the edge of the roof and pull one leg up to my chest as I stare at Mount Vouno. I love my brothers and sisters, and I used to love to fuck them. I still enjoy it, but I want something that means something in my life or the other person’s. Fuck, I don’t even have children running around like the rest of my family, and I was the god of sex. Whatever, I’ll eventually have children, but until then I’ll enjoy giving people amazing sex and having it myself. I spent the day watching people tire themselves out from my gift to them. It wasn’t until the moon rose halfway in the sky that I actually moved from my spot.

The smell of wine, frankincense, and the sound of humming coming from a beautiful woman that stirred me. She walked into the temple to make her personal sacrifices. I crawled on my hands and knees to look each opening to watch her pray at each god. One by one, she prayed to Harry, Sophia, Zayn, Mora, Louis, Akakios, Liam. Except me. She skipped me. The beautiful girl kneeled down to pray to the statue of Akakios again, and I quietly fell down behind my statue. With my back against the marble, I peered around my stone self and saw the girl pour wine into the sacrifice bowl. A virgin. Fucking perfect.

“What about me?” I call out slowly emerging from the shadows. The olive toned skin girl let out a shriek that was loud enough to wake the stone gods. The girl turned to face me, and her wine stained dress flowed gracefully as she turned. “Do you not worship me?”

“Why would anyone worship you? You cause more chaos than your brother Zayn,” she retorted. She picked up her leftover sacrifices, and started to walk out of the temple before I grabbed her arm to stop her. Her brown eyes grow wide with anger warning me to let her go, and I did, but not before I laughed.

“Do you not faint at the touch of me?” I asked.

“Who would want to faint at the touch of you?”

“All virgins faint when I touch them, unless you’re not a virgin, and you’re praying to my sister to restore your innocence.” I smirked at the beautiful girl, looking her in the eyes. I touch her cheek with the tips of my fingers and her eyes grow black at the slightest touch.

“You must have never felt a man’s touch before now,” I whisper, concentrating on the goose bumps that have shown up in her face now.

“I keep the men in my life like you keep your promises. I know about you Niall, god of sex, you promise everyone a good time, but all you do is destroy.” The girl moves out of my grip and picks up the burned olive branches at Liam’s statue.

“I can bring you more pleasure than you will ever experience with anyone else,” I watch her and my hunger for sex grows. She’s the one I want, the one I’ve been waiting for.

“Doubt it,” she says with her back to me. I can truly take her in. Her curly black hair flows past her hips that are wide enough to make a god sink his teeth into. She turns to face me, and I see that she is quite annoyed with me being there. My eyes trail down to her breasts, drawing my desire for her even ever closer.

“What is you name, mortal?” I look at her, expecting her to be bashful as the rest of the virgins, but she’s more irritated.

“Aella Leuk. But I don’t need to guess yours. Niall, the god of sex,” Aella points to my statue. “Brother to the rest of the gods.”

“Ah, Aella. What a whirlwind you are already.” I walk closer to her, but she steps back. “I’m not going to make you fuck me, at least not yet.” I bite my lip at the thought of Aella’s beautiful body underneath mine. “I just want to know the reason why you didn’t faint.”

I step forward again, but this time she doesn’t move. I continue to walk towards until I’m close enough to circle her. “You are a virgin, right? Or why else would you have visited Akakios twice.

“I am. What’s to you?” Aella said. I catch sight of her full lips slowly trembling.

“It just makes it harder to woo you, but I love a good fight,” I purr, finally stopping in front of Aella. My wings ruffle at the sight of Aella’s big brown eyes looking up at me. “You will make this fun, won’t you Aella?” Her breathing slightly quickens, but she looks down at the floor to stop my power from overtaking her.

“I’m not a game for you to play,” Aella remarks. I chuckle at her as I run my hands through my blonde hair.

“But you will give into me; they always do. And when you do, you’ll wish you would have done it soon- “

“I will not fuck you,” Aella interrupts, “I won’t fuck you tonight or tomorrow or any day. I’m not a number of mortals you’ve fucked.” She side steps me and begins to walk towards the temple exit. “Now excuse me for I have other pressing matters to attend to.”

I jump over the statues and land in front of Aella just in time to stop her. “Fine, you won’t fuck me, but I do want to keep a close watch on you. You’re a special mortal, and I intend to find out.” I pick up Aella’s hand and bring it to my lips, planting a soft kiss on the outer skin. “Until next time Aella Leuk,” I wink and fly off backwards into the night sky, leaving wine stained Aella fully aroused in the temple. The flight home was exhilarating. If my cock wasn’t hard from my meeting with Aella, it is now with the cold wind.

My feet hit the throne room steps before I know it. I push open the doors of the dining room and see my brother standing at the table. I walk closer to him, and before I realize I am kissing my brother on the mouth.

“Zayn,” I breathe as I pull away, “How I have missed you brother! How was the mortal world?”

“Why don’t you tell me, brother? When I left, half of Poli was in an orgy. Never seen you use your power so boldly before.” The boom of laughter fills the empty room.

“Niall,” Zayn purrs, cupping his hands around my face. “it’s great to see you.” The twinkle in Zayn’s eyes let me know he’s thinking exactly what I am. “Shall we get the others to join us?”

“Yes, I’m sure they would love to be involved,” I smiled, feeling my power overtake me.


	2. Beg For It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wild night with his family, the god of sex tries to think of ways to grab Aella's attention. With failed help from his family, Niall finds himself watching Aella in the temple. When she refuses to give in to Niall's desires, he finds himself looking to give into Aella's until someone mysterious shows up...

There she is, standing in front of my statue with her arms reached out to me, almost as if she’s yearning to touch me. I see her coming closer to me, so gracefully almost as if she was floating through the air. Her nude colored dress whips through the soft breeze as her dark hair flows from her face. Aella, the beautiful woman said was her name. She was a whirlwind causing me to question my very existence as a god. She’s close enough for me to reach out to her, if only. I try to outstretch my hand, but she stops floating and begins to back away from me. Where is she going? What did I do? Fear flashed across her face as she backed away into the darkness. Don’t go, I won’t hurt you…  
My eyes spring open to the early morning of sunrise flashing in through the dining room as I find myself was too hot and sweaty for an early rise. I lift my head and see that I had passed out on top of my brother Zayn, with all of the rest of my siblings sleeping soundly next to us. Flashbacks of last night flood my mind. All of us, except for Akakios, had given into me; it wasn’t the first time, and it probably won’t be the last. Zayn kissing my neck as Liam took off my robes played in my mind. Mora sinking to her knees while Harry grabbed me behind, pushing me into his boner. Sophia floated above them all to kiss me on the lips. Her tongue parted my lips so I could taste her more. I felt Louis’ hands trail across my whole body; it’s been awhile since all of us have fucked, and it felt amazing until Aella popped into my mind.   
I was inside of Liam when I first pictured Aella in my mind. The way her lips moved as she spoke to me; it was as if she wasn’t afraid to speak her mind to a god like me. I think my family knew something was different about me, but they were too aroused to speak.   
I finally lift myself off Zayn’s sleeping body, but trying to stand up is difficult since Harry’s broad shoulder is laying on my wing. I gently tug it loose making Harry roll onto his side. I walk into the throne room, still naked from last night’s activities. The sun is beginning to rise above the clouds when I sit on the top step of the throne room stairs. Lost in the thoughts of Aella, I thought of reasons why she didn’t faint at the touch of me. Every mortal being I had been in physical contact with, that I didn’t have sex with, fainted. The mortals I’ve slept with didn’t faint until after we fucked, and maybe that’s because I never stopped touching them, tracing the curves of their bodies or feeling them shake as their undoing becomes so much that they are blinded with passion. But I just needed to know why Aella didn’t fall to the ground when I let go of her arm. What makes her so special against all the other virgins, or even mortals for that fact? I want, no I need to know, to feel her, and her body rubbing against mine. Her nails scraping against my back as I push myself farther into her, and her moaning for more as I lift her up to ride me. I want to see her head fall back as she screams my name for even the gods to hear. What can I do to make her want to have sex with me since she doesn’t seem to be affected by my powers?  
I’m interpreted by my thoughts when Louis, still naked, sits down next to me. His brown ruffled hair shines as the morning lights hits it. Louis slinks his arm around my shoulder, staring off in the distance.  
“What’s on your mind, brother?” Louis asks, turning his head to face me. I look Louis in the face, trying to sense what he really asking. “Is it someone you met when you took off yesterday?”   
I cut my eyes to the horizon, stiffening my body from Louis’ invasive question. I hope he doesn’t notice my newly found behavior.  
“So it is a mortal then?” Louis laughs half-heartedly. I can hear hurt in his voice as he stifles it in his laugh. “What makes this mortal worthy of your time?”  
I can hear the sarcastic sting in his voice, but maybe he can help me with my predicament. I don’t know how to tell him besides getting straight to the point.  
“She doesn’t faint from my touch.” I blurt out. I look over to Louis who is trying to soak in from what I just said. Wide eyed and lost for words, Louis opens his mouth to try to speak, but I know I threw him for a loop.  
“Are you sure? I mean absolutely positive?” Louis asks, leaning closer to me, as if he was trying to keep a secret between us.  
“I’m pretty certain that she walked on like I didn’t affect her. Even me using my powers didn’t make want to suck my dick.” I say, running my hands through my sweaty blonde hair.  
“I could always make the mortals go to war with themselves, but save this girl for you. Then you’ll have to fuck!” The excitement in Louis is aroused. He hardly gets to use his power, due to the fact that when he does use it, he becomes power hungry and wants to use it forever. I want to think that Aella would have sex with me, but I also believe that Aella would be utterly pissed if she were the only mortal left.  
“I want to say yes to that idea, but I don’t think it’s the greatest idea, Lou.”  
“It was just a suggestion Ni,” Louis says, “but say yes to blowing me.” My eyes grow wide from Lou’s unexpected comment. Louis scoots closer to me, lifting his head up after doing so, making me look at him through his lashes.  
“Even you should know by now, that being in your presence affects people.” Louis cups my cheek as his head lowers to my neck. I feel Louis’ hot breath tingling on my skin. “Unlucky that mortal, but you can take your frustrations out on me, brother.” Louis kisses my neck, and I let out the breath that I didn’t know I was holding. Louis can be very influential, especially when it’s a destructive path. He tongue runs a course across my skin making my feathers shiver from pleasure. Louis’ hand moves from my cheek to my neck, gripping it tighter as I let a moan falter from my mouth. My hand reaches over to Louis’ hard cock and I wrap my hand around it. I begin to pump my hand slowly when Louis pushes my head down in between his legs. I kiss the head of Louis’ dick and open my mouth to dip my tongue across the slit. I lift Louis’ dick and trail my tongue along the bottom shaft, feeling Louis’ hands ravel through my hair, tugging it gently. My swollen lips leave a trail of kisses as I make my way back up. I part my mouth and take in Louis who is moaning my name. Using my tongue, I slowly let Louis’ dick fall out of my mouth. I take him back in, this time hollowing my cheeks to deep throat him. Louis tugs my hair hard enough to make me moan. My teeth gently scrape the skin as I lift my head up. I continue to do this as I take Louis in further every time. His body clenches up and shakes as he breathes that he’s close. I jerk my head up when I hear someone clear their throat.  
Liam and Mora are standing hand in hand in between the columns watching me give Louis a blowjob.  
“Last night was great Nialler,” Liam says softly, looking in me the eye.  
“Yeah it’s been a while since all of us were involved all at once,” Mora’s brow furrows. “And now you’re blowing Louis on the steps, classic Niall!”  
“Just helping Nialler with some ideas for fucking a virgin, is all,” Louis admits. I explain to Liam and Mora that Aella ceases to faint when I touched her. Liam looks as surprised as Louis and I are, but Mora, huffs and rolls her eyes.  
“Could be your true love, ha!” the sarcasm in Mora’s voice is beyond evident. She lets go of Liam’s hand to cross her arms. Mora turns suddenly making her robes flow above her bare ass, and she walks toward the pool of nectar. Harry and Sophia enter the throne room, carrying mine and Lou’s robes. Lou and I stand up from the steps in time for Harry and Sophia to reach us.  
“What’s going on?” Harry looking at me then Louis, then to Louis’ boner. I quickly dress myself while Liam explains.  
“Mora and I caught Niall mouth fucking Louis because Niall here doesn’t know what to do with a non-fainting virgin.” Liam grasps my shoulder as he talks. Sophia looks at me quizzically, looking into my eyes.  
“Maybe her will power is strong enough to deny you,” Sophia said. She tucked her long brown hair behind her ear, then looking to is now half dressed. “Louis, brother, did Niall not finish you off?”  
“No, fucking Liam and Mora came before I could,” Louis admits, half blushing as he looks to Harry.  
“I can help you,” Harry’s green eyes cut to Louis, and they walk off together into the same corner that Louis fucked Mora yesterday. Liam, Sophia, and Mora begin to make suggestions that are completely ridiculous, and I want nothing more than to shut them up.  
“Maybe she’s an immortal?”  
“No we’re still affected by Niall. She’s got to be some sort of creature?”  
“What if she doesn’t like Niall at all?”   
I push past Liam and Sophia to sit in my throne, pretending that I’m somewhere besides here. From my seat, I see Akakios enter the throne room and make her way towards me. She stands at my throne and bends down to talk in my ear.  
“Go to the temple and look for her tonight,” Akakios whispers. She straightens up and walks over to her throne to sit down.  
“How do you know what we’re talking about?” I ask much louder than I expected, quieting the room.  
“I know when the minds of my loyals have been tampered with,” Akakios says, looking straight at me, giving a look that I better behave down in the mortal world. Mora scoffs and says something under breath before making her dramatic exit from the room. Waiting for nightfall is such a pain in the ass. I have to busy myself with doing nothing as the sun slowly rises in the sky before it begins to sink. I wander around the castle hoping little wood nymphs would appear as they usually do to cause chaos, but they don’t. I try to write down what I’m going to say to Aella on a scroll of parchment, but nothing seems to come out right. I’m more of a in the moment kind of guy anyways. I eat lunch slowly, trying to pass the time, but I feel as if I’m in a infinite time warp of agony. I wander around the castle looking for Zayn, hoping to see him before he leaves for the mortal world, however he is no where around. I finally grow tired of waiting and wandering so I head toward the throne room to leave. My mind is wandering over the thoughts of Aella and why she’s different that I don’t even see Mora standing in the doorway.  
“Where do you think you’re going, brother?” Mora asks unappealled making me stop in my tracks. With her arms crossed, Mora is blocking the doorway to the throne room.  
“None of your fucking business, sister.” My voice comes off more annoyed than I appear to be. “Move, or I won’t fuck you for a week.”   
I push past Mora and begin to walk into the throne room, the setting sun begins to lower into the clouds, letting me know it’s time to leave.  
“You aren’t going to fuck her, you know,” Mora walks over to the stairway where I am at. She wraps her arms around my waist pulling me closer to her. “You know I’m your least favorite sister, but best orgasm.” Her hand slowly trails my body and palms my dick.  
“You’re just jealous that I don’t want to fuck you anymore.” I say sternly, “I just do it to keep you down.” I try to think of Aella and what I want to know to keep my cock fro rising, but pictures of Aella’s body flooded my mind. I had to get out of here fast before Mora ended up on the floor, gasping for air. I open my wings, breaking Mora’s grip around me, and lift off into the setting sky. Colors of pink, orange, yellow, and blue filled the sky as I fly above the clouds. I see the temple from across the lake, and almost by a natural force, I feel the temple pulling me there. The grey marble colosseum stands tall over the buildings in town, the stairs, usually busy with people, were abandoned tonight. I fly below the clouds, watching the mortals busying themselves with their fleshly desires, some are eating, some are fucking, and some are doing whatever eases their minds. Smoke rises from the temple at Akakios’ statue and somehow in my gut, I know it’s Aella. I fly over the roof of the temple and fall down behind my statue, landing to where I can see her. As my head peers over the corner, I see Aella getting up from my sister’s stone self and walk over to me. I duck my head back behind my statue and feel my heart race.  
I slowly peer over my statue again to see Aella staring at my frozen stone. With her chest rising from her accelerated breathing, she closes her eyes and her fingers slip under the slit of her dress. I’m not even using my powers on her, and she’s…..touching herself….to the thought of me. She cups her sex and slips a finger inside her slit and I can feel the knots in her stomach twisting from the pleasure that’s she’s giving herself and the excitement of getting caught. I want to continue watching her, savoring in this moment…her moment of weakness, but I also want her to use her innocence with me, on me.  
“You’re not so innocent after all?” I ask as I walk out from behind my statue. Aella, with a dropped jaw and eyes wide, quickly removes her hand from in between her legs. I lean my shoulder on my statue, and with arms crossed, I wait for her to respond.  
“W-what are you doing here?” was the only thing to slip out of her mouth. Her eyes follow me as I straighten up and begin to walk towards her. She doesn’t back up like the first time. I’m close enough to touch her, to kiss her, and I know I shouldn’t, but I can’t resist those brown eyes. My fingers trail across the fabric of her dress that covered up her naughty excursion. Her body shudders from the gentle touch of my fingers crossing the fabric.  
“I can make you feel better than your fingers ever will,” I say, my voice growling with hunger for Aella’s sex in my mouth.  
“I will not fuck you; I’ve already told you this,” she retorts. She shifts her body back out of my reach and makes her way to the exit.  
“Can I be your friend then? If you’re not going to fuck me?” I call out. Aella stops at halfway towards the exit and turns around to face me.  
“If you’ll stop begging me to fuck you.”  
I lift up my index finger and cross it over my chest, making a promise that I’ll stop begging her to have sex with me out loud. In my mind is a totally different story. “I’m thinking maybe we can get to know each other tonight,” I say, and I watch Aella sigh. Shaking her head, I see her begin to walk towards me reluctantly.  
“I get the feeling that I’m not your most favorite god.”  
“Look at you, learning stuff already,” Aella says sarcastically. “What would you like to know?”  
“Everything,”  
Hours pass by and I feel like I’m starting to grasp who Aella is. I’ve learned that she lives by herself with her widowed father since her mother was killed from guards of the city raping her to death. That’s why she hates me, not because of what I can do, but I because I can’t control it once I leave. The early morning light shines through the temple as Aella yawns.  
“I better get home or Father will be worried,” Aella sleepily says as she gets up from the temple floor. I stand up, facing the back wall of the temple, and lean down to her.  
“I’m honored to be your friend, Aella,” I whisper and I feel the soft wetness of her mouth on my cheek. I want more, I want to take her on this very floor, but I don’t want to do anything against her will. I straighten up and see Aella’s face turn pale as she stares towards the stairs of the temple. I turn around and a silhouette of a man watching us.  
“Hello Aella,” the mysterious voice calls out, “I was wondering where you were.”


End file.
